


Chemistry

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Carolina Hurricanes, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, enjoy?, i can't believe i'm actually posting this, set after the Red Wings game on 11/1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Inspired by a post-game interview after the game versus Detroit in November (if you know you know). Some of the timeline stuff is real, and I'm obviously writing about real people, but I do not own them or the team they are on. The relationship and all that good stuff is fictional; any coincidence with real life events is, in fact, coincidental. Hope y'all enjoy this lovely mess.
Relationships: Dougie Hamilton/Andrei Svechnikov
Kudos: 48
Collections: Anonymous





	Chemistry

Andrei’s head shot up from where he was getting stuff together when he heard the question: “It seems like every time you and Svechnikov are on the ice, something happens. Where do you think that chemistry comes from?”

The young Russian was focused intensely on his teammate now. 

“I don’t know. I just like him and I hope he likes me…” Dougie started, lightly blushing.

Andrei tuned out the rest of Dougie’s interview, mind swirling. “Did he say what I think he just said? Did he mean like that? Does he like me? No…. he couldn’t like me… О, парень what am I doing?”

He was brought out of his thoughts by somebody asking him a question. He turned around to see none other than the subject of his thoughts. “I’m sorry—could you repeat that, Dougie?” 

“I asked if you were ready to go home. Foegs and I are ready when you are” his teammate replied.

“Oh, um yeah,” Svech said, looking down at his half packed bag, “just give me a minute.” He finished putting his stuff in his bag and followed his two teammates out to Dougie’s car, joining in on their conversation about the game.

The ride home was a silent one—they were all pretty tired—except for NHL Radio playing softly through the car speakers. 

They all walked to their respective apartments, Svech the first stop, and then Dougie and Foegs. 

Dougie patted his younger teammate on the back and said “Good game, tonight, Svech,” and started walking back to his apartment.

“You, too Dougie,” followed him down the hall, and then he heard a clanging noise. 

He turned around to see the young rookie trying to bend down and get his keys without the heavy equipment bag falling off his shoulder.

“Here Svech, I got it,” Dougie said, putting down his own bag outside his door and then returning to pick up Svech’s keys and unlocking his door for him.

“Thank you Dougie,” Svech replied, blushing.

“No problem,” Dougie said, trying resolutely not to focus on how cute his younger teammate looked with a blush coloring his cheeks. 

He turned to go back to his apartment when he felt a tug on his shirt.

“You want come in for a minute,” Svech said, fixing him with an intense look. 

As tired as he was, Dougie could not say no.

After Dougie was inside, Svech looked both ways down the hallway before closing and locking his door.

“What’s up, Svech?” Dougie asked, noticing his…friend’s actions.

Andrei turned to him, gaze intense like it always is when he’s serious about something. “Did you mean what you said tonight?” he asked in chopped English, urgency coming through in his voice.

Dougie was racking his brain trying to figure out what the heck he meant, when all of a sudden he realized. “Svech..Andrei…uh…I….” he stuttered out, blushing.

“Did you?” Svech said, the intensity in his stare and the urgency in his voice unwavering.

“Well…I mean…yes?” Dougie stammered out, cursing himself for not being able to form a coherent sentence.

Before he could process the fact that, yes, he had in fact said that out loud, Andrei was grabbing a fistful of his shirt and pulling him impossibly closer to crash their lips together.

Dougie angled his neck such that he was positioned better and threaded his hands through Andrei’s hair, closing any last bit of space between them.

Dougie’s mind came back online around the time he felt that he was losing his breath, so he reluctantly pulled back and put some space between him and his younger teammate. 

“Andrei…I do like you…but you know we can’t, right?” he asked, trying and failing to keep the sadness out of his voice. He sat down in the nearest chair in Andrei’s apartment before he let his teammate answer that. 

“Why not?” Andrei challenged, his voice thick in a way that did *things* to Dougie and an eye brow raised.

“You obviously know that we could likely never be out, right? Maybe not even to the team, unless you want to. And what about the implications for the team if anything happened to us? And what would happen to us if anything happened to us? Would be we still be friends? What if one of us got traded? Who knows what could happen if your home country caught wind of it?” Dougie shuddered at that last thought, but before he could continue Andrei’s lips were once again pressed to his.

He blushed and looked down at his feet. 

“Look at me, Dougie,” the young Russian said quietly.

Dougie couldn’t seem to move.

Noticing this, Andrei kneeled, and put a hand under Dougie’s chin and brought Dougie’s face up to eye level.

“You don’t think I’ve thought about all of those things, Dougie? But we never know unless we try, and I want to try with you. We already work pretty good together as team, eh? How would this be different?” 

“A team, eh? When did you get to be so insightful at the ripe young age of 19? Oh god, there’s that too.” Dougie replied, his mood changing quickly from playful to serious, and burying his head in his hands.

“Hey, if you don’t care, I don’t care. You worry too much and ask too many questions, Dougie. Get out of that big ginger head of yours.”

At that, Dougie let out a strained laugh. After a minute he cautiously looked up at his younger teammate, who was waiting patiently.

Sighing, and then allowing himself to smile, he said “Okay, Svechy.”

“Okay what, Dougie?” Svech, asked, smirking and making a gesture as if he couldn’t hear what Dougie had said.

“Okay, Svechy, I would love for us to try being boyfriends.” Dougie replied, louder this time. 

At that, Andrei once more surged forward and captured Dougie’s lips. “Now I like the sound of that,” he whispered.

After another beat of silence passed, Andrei asked “Stay here with me tonight?”

“I-“ Dougie started.

Andrei cut him off to say “I won’t take no for an answer.” 

Dougie pressed a brief kiss to Andrei’s lips and said “Let me go put my equipment bag inside and grab a couple of things out of my apartment first, but yes I will stay here tonight.”

Andrei smiled and moved so that Dougie could get up. 

Not long after, they were curled up in Andrei’s bed, with Dougie’s arm draped across the young Russian’s waist. 

For now, all was right with the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, also, "O, парень" is Russian for "Oh, boy." In case you were wondering.


End file.
